Day Dreaming
by Lightened Spirit
Summary: While proceeding to a small paradise just outside the Everfree Forest, Coconut was followed by another colt to it, leading to an unexpected event between the two. *Note - Contains M/M intercourse. Not permitted for young readers and/or some of you.*


**Day Dreaming**

With Coconut's desire for exotic places, a water fall that connected with a pond stood on the edge of a large lake that was sitting on the other side of a mountain. The steam was what made it so unique; Coconut's only place to finally empty his mind and admire the palm trees surrounding the body of water.

A dirt trail followed to the pond just near the entrance to the Everfree Forest. To keep the sacred place safe, he covered the trail in remains of fallen leaves and bushes. It was best to not let anypony know about the pond, since the discovery would lead quite a few residents from Ponyville to ruin the peace that lingered there.

However, today was different. Once Coconut covered the trail with the leaves and bushes, he hadn't noticed that a pony was secretly following him. The pony quickly moved to a bush just behind Coconut, leaving the sounds of the rustling branches. His ear suddenly flickered in response to the sound. His eyes went wide as saucers; looking in all directions to see if he really wasn't alone.

Coconut shrugged, and admitted that it was probably one of the birds returning to its nest. Continuing to trot towards the pond, a rush of steam hugged his face like a cool, moist jacket. Goosebumps quickly formed under his coat from the breeze.

The weather was already blazing hot, which made the conditions for today's visit perfect. Coconut slowly descended his right hind leg into the water, testing to see if the temperature was still holding from yesterday. It wasn't long until he started to slide along the small slope into the water. The refreshing cold liquid stung his skin, wincing as the water made its way above Coconut's chest.

The sensation caused him to roll his eyes into the back of his head, a soft "Ah…" sliding out from his lips. Another bush rustled, and the pony that was following Coconut exposed a bit of his body out of it. Coconut's eyes widened once more.

"I-…I-I know you're there!" he squeaked.

The pony stepped backwards out of the bush, its three four-leaf clover cutie mark easily revealing his identity. Once he stepped out into the sunlight, the sweat on his coat shined.

"…Lucky? Why were you following me here?"

"Some of the colts back in town were wondering where you've been off to most of the week, so I followed you."

Coconut couldn't take his eyes off the sweaty stallion that was standing a few feet away from him. He could already smell his musk from the distance between them.

"Mind if I take a quick swim? It would help since I would probably pass out from this heat when I head back…"

Coconut was still staring at him, breaking out of his daze a few seconds later.

"Oh- I don't mind. Safety first, I guess…" he chuckled nervously.

Lucky slowly trotted into the water, making hissing sounds through his teeth as the cold liquid lapped at his skin, gradually ascending above his torso. He cupped a small amount of water between his hooves and sloshed it up into his face. Right when he dunked his head beneath the water before coming back up, Coconut got a brief glance at his company's rump. He felt his cheeks burn from that sight, and quickly turned away to the cloud of steam the water fall was brewing.

While Lucky wasn't looking, Coconut moved his hooves down to his crotch, waving around his sheath and the head. His shaft extended between the two hooves, and went straight to work. Coconut closed his eyes, trying to focus on coming up with something between him and his company.

* * *

><p><em>~A soft, warm object suddenly settled on his left shoulder, only to see Lucky's arm wrapping around his chest. "Wait…what are you-?"<em>

_The stallion didn't respond, and nuzzled into Coconut's neck. Instead of pushing him off and asking why he was hugging him, he just let him stay as he is. Time began to slow down as Lucky got off him. Coconut did all he could to avoid eye contact with those Pastel Blue eyes that are scanning his muzzle. _

_He couldn't take the temptation anymore, and turned his head, only to see Lucky's face inches from his. Lucky put a hoof onto the back of Coconut's head, and started to pull both of their muzzles close. Lucky stuck out his tongue; Coconut doing so after him, and folded their oral muscles together, closing the gap with their lips._ _The kiss was tender, deep, and passionate. As the kiss locked, Lucky raised a hoof and started to stroke the brown stallion's blonde mane. The passing seconds felt somewhat like hours as they continued to make out, exchanging their breaths and saliva._

_Lucky moved a hoof down past his chest and stomach, trying to feel for Coconut's cock. The kiss broke once Coconut gasped in pleasure; the stallion next to him was now rubbing the head near his sheath, feeling his phallus extend. The grey stallion quickly got in front of Coconut and stood above him, who was now lying against the slope to the pond.~_

* * *

><p>Coconut looked back at Lucky to make sure he wasn't looking, and resumed stroking his stiffened shaft below the water; the fantasy returning; his mind back in the driver's seat, closing his eyes again before Lucky turned to look at him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~It only took a few seconds for Coconut to see his lover's erection below the water as it hovered above his belly. Lucky settled on top of Coconut like a pillow, and began to slowly hump his lower torso, creating an even rhythm as the cold water eased the friction between them. Coconut could feel his cock rubbing up against Lucky's moving body. Both of their shafts were rubbing against each other; each of them moaning and grunting in time with the thrusting.<em>

_Coconut's breathing gradually became heavy and sharp; his Deep Purple eyes glaring up at the stallion above him. He wrapped his fore-hooves around Lucky on the back of his head, pulling his face close to his. "THRUST HARDER, DAMNIT."_

_The soft force that was grinding against his belly increased speed and pushed into him more, increasing the stimulation on his cock. Coconut wrapped his hind legs around Lucky's waist, applying more force into him as his climax was about to reach its peak._

_While the stallion's face was still being held down, the couple made out again, their tongues wrestling furiously. The rhythm suddenly increased; both colts moaning into each other's mouths. Coconut alarmingly broke the kiss, letting out a loud moan as his cock started to throb. Lucky stopped his thrusts immediately and got up off the stallion he was lying on, and dragged his lover up onto the grass and sat him up on the nearest tree he could find. Pre-ejaculate was already oozing out of both their heads, leaving a trail of it behind them._

_All that Coconut could do is watch as Lucky prompted himself on his knees in front of him, positioning his shaft near Coconut's. The feeling of his warm skin rubbing against his own was pure bliss; Coconut could already feel his climax returning, but he wouldn't last long at this rate. A wave of ecstasy caused his back to arch; a burning sensation building up below and quickly moving to his loins._

_Both stallions came simultaneously; semen spewing into the air and falling onto most of their bodies. Coconut sat back on the tree from the afterglow, watching Lucky scoot up between his thighs. He planted his tongue firmly just above Coconut's limp shaft, and slid it upwards; picking up drops of semen that got in his way._

_Once he reached the top of the neck, Lucky planted his lips on Coconut's once more, the taste of his seed wrapping around both of their tongues as they made out under the shade of the tree above.~_

* * *

><p>The sun shined on Coconut's face as he relaxed on the clay slope. His hooves were still near his groin, but his member had already retreated back to its sheath not too long ago. A thick, warm white cloud of his seed hovered from his belly to his upper chest in the water. Letting out a sigh, he got up on all four hooves to exit the small paradise, only to hear a moan echo from behind the water fall and across the surrounding water.<p>

Lucky wasn't in the pond getting himself wet anymore, which could mean that he could be behind the water fall, playing with himself. _Maybe checking behind the fall to see if he's there wouldn't hurt, he thought._

His body moved along the water like a small boat. The closer he got to the falling water, the louder the moaning got. Coconut stopped just in front of the water fall; fast breathing and small grunts mixing in with the splashing water.

He couldn't let Lucky notice that he was peeping on him, so he dove under the crashing water and reached the other side. Coconut only had to lift his head up just enough to where he could see the masturbating stallion sitting on the cold, rocky floor against the moist wall behind him.

From the looks of things, Lucky was really getting into it; almost as if he was getting ready to hit climax.

One hoof was stroking in a fast rhythm along his shaft while the other swirled and teased his anus by pushing up against into it, the edge of his hoof barely going into it. Coconut was still semi-erect from earlier, and he could feel himself becoming stiff again. He started to stimulate his own member secretly as fast as his hooves could move. Watching Lucky play with himself like that was all that Coconut needed to witness now. The only difficult task was to keep from making any sounds while he stroked himself. The one thing that was important at the moment was trying to reach his climax at the same time Lucky would.

Coconut's plan was going along perfectly until Lucky did something that almost made him want to get out of the water and interrupt the moment. The gray stallion slid down the wall and onto the floor on his back, rolling backwards and pushing his weight down to the top of his spine; his rump pointing to the ceiling. With one hoof, he grabs his phallus and positions it in front of his mouth, while the other stroked his cock faster than his previous speed. He moaned in pleasure as he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, waiting for the semen to shoot into his mouth and onto his taste buds. This was a clear sign that Lucky was getting ready to hit climax as his member throbbed and pulsed.

His seed shot a bit onto his muzzle, and onto both his tongue and down his throat. Coconut couldn't take the pressure anymore; he wanted him; he wanted to taste very inch of that colt's body with his drooling tongue. He quickly pulled himself out of the water and kept his eyes focused on Lucky's hind legs. Lucky wasn't paying attention since he was too far deep in the afterglow.

Coconut lay down on his belly just in front of Lucky's sack. Grabbing one of his left hind legs, and licked up along Lucky's inner thigh and around on the skin that connected to his sack to his body.

The colt rolled his eyes into the back of his head, letting out content moans as the waves of pleasure intensified once more. Coconut could only grin as he continued to lick his soft skin, taking in the scent of fresh herbs.

Lucky looked up at the Deep Purple eyes that focused on the moving tongue; his eyes pleading for the teasing to stop and push things a little further. With one last lick along the cold skin, he proceeded to the awaiting balls before him. He wrapped his lips over one of them, moving his tongue around it, sucking on it gently.

Coconut looked up at Lucky's face, watching his lips move as if he was speaking without any voice. Once Coconut took the second ball into his mouth, the grey stallion grabbed hold of his mane, trying to redirect Coconut to his phallus instead.

He put Lucky's hooves back onto his stomach and planted his tongue onto the wet skin of the sack, moving it upwards to the pulsing shaft which had stiffened just recently, meeting with the smooth head after. Coconut took Lucky into his mouth and all the way down to the base. He gingerly moved his tongue around the veins that tickled the insides of his cheek from each heartbeat.

Lucky starred up at the rocky ceiling as Coconut fellated him. He hasn't been serviced like this since he was with his date a few months ago. A sudden gasp erupted from his throat; the burning sensation was building up in his lions; his cock was beginning to throb.

"Wait, Coconut; stop it or I'm going to-" his statement quickly trailed off to a loud moan.

The stallion didn't stop; he just sucked on it harder and pushed his tongue into the tiny hole on the tip of the head. Lucky pressed his hooves into the solid ground below him as he attempted to buck Coconut off him, but he was already hitting his climax.

He shot multiple loads into Coconut's mouth, some of it trailing out between his lips and down his chin, resting onto Lucky's balls and his inner thighs. The afterglow subsided, and Lucky got up on all four hooves to face the panting colt that swallowed the last drop of the seed in his mouth.

"What the hell was that for? Why didn't you stop?"

"I might as well say it, but I've… I've always wanted to know what you would taste like."

"As if that matters to what I'm trying to get through here-" he was cut off when Coconut planted his lips onto Lucky's own, letting the taste of semen hug his lover's tongue. The world around them faded into a dense haze as the kiss went on, until Coconut moved back a few steps, breaking the kiss and the moment.

Lucky's daze snapped as the image of another colt flashed in his mind. "Wait, what time is it? I have to go take care of something in a little bit and I can't waste any more time." Coconut gazed outside to see that it was just past noon; the air was still crisp and hot. "If you run, you can probably still make it without running into anything up ahead." In response, Lucky gave a small grin as he stepped through the waterfall and into the cold pond. Coconut watched as the grey colt disappeared behind the trees.

He would definitely be seeing him more often in the future, and maybe along with another colt if Lucky does bring one along. A smirk grew on his face from ear to ear.

"Yes; being with him and another colt would be the perfect plan." Coconut murmured to himself has he stepped through the waterfall and into the pond; his mind racing with thoughts just as he left the water.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Quick Notes<span>**

Thought about it for a while, and since I've been a brony for a little while, I thought that maybe I could write a clopfic. This might not be successful to some of you, but I really don't give a damn. Overall, this story was quite a doosy to finish up. I did all I could to put as much as possible into this thing. Definitely worth the few days. Expect a sequel to this story, if I get the time.

*Reposted!*


End file.
